Lily The Mudbloods
by Insearchofsunrise
Summary: This little oneshot is based off HP and the Order of the Phoenix. Where Snape finds himself humiliated by James and mistakenly calls Lily "Mudbloods" He realizes that she has betrayed him as a friend and his hatred for James only brings out his vengeful dark side. This story is dedicated to RussianDestruction.


**Hello Everyone! This is my first time writing in this fandom and hopefully not my last. :P This oneshot is dedicated to my friend RussianDestruction. I do hope you like it, as I went through some writers block with this. My confort zone is writing Snape as a Death Eater, not a teenage boy. Well, enough chatter, go on with your reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything JKR. **

**Enjoy & review, review, review! :) **

* * *

Severus clenched his teeth infuriated as his arms and legs dangled in midair. He could feel the blood rushing to accumulate in his head, causing him to fall into a madden stupor.

Potter couldn't help but grin mischievously at the sight of the Slytherin.

Severus had no idea how it came to be, that his own secret spell was used against his will. _I worked so hard in keeping it from everyone, how was it that out of all the people __**he**__ managed to find out about it? No one was aware of my interests, except...Lily_. _**LILY!**__ No, there's no way she would tell Potter, unless..._

He saw the group squander below him, laughing at his current position. They pointed and made a mockery out of him. He heard their little voices, ring through the thin air with vindictive laughter. "Look at him! His buttocks have eaten up his dirty underwear," laughed Sirius Black. He was almost in an abashed state of defilement. He knew it was only temporary, and was well aware that his idiosyncratic interest in the dark arts would soon pay off.

* * *

Then there was Lily...

Severus was accustomed to the constant bullying at Hogwarts, which could have been the reason for his dark opportune moments. Lily, on the other hand, brought out a different side of him, a fire and a light that was inexplicably alluring. He failed to admit it to his very self that he was, indeed, in love with her.

He saw Potter chuckle and saunter right below him. His fingertips slightly dragged along the wand while augmenting his taunts at Severus' annoyance.

Severus' cheeks became flushed with embarrassment. "**You** wretched _fool!_ I demand you put me down this instant!" he yelled with the little air that he had left to breathe.

"You greasy-haired git, I'll have you hang there for as long as I want," exclaimed Potter.

Severus desperately tried to reach for his wand but failed in doing so. "I should have hexed your hands when I had the chance to, you thief! But at least you have that _stupid_ scar to remind you, that it was I who created that spell!"

Down below, he saw Lily with a hint of quirky amusement. She immediately changed her smile into a pout of rage. "Get him down James!" she scowled. As Potter laughed, Lily couldn't help but find his smile rather... cute? However, she kept her temper firm and Potter had no choice but to give in to her request.

Severus knew his humiliation was nothing but a show so that Potter could impress the girl. But would she dare betray a friend, for wizardry thief like him? He hoped not, even though he was extremely disappointed that she found it amusing. _To think that __she__, my closest friend, would make fun of me. I might as well wipe off that little smirk. __Yes__... _that_ will _do, he thought with a malevolent sneer.

When he finally reached the ground, Severus tried to pick up his wand. Lily reciprocated by pointing her own wand at Potter and Black. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she commanded. They both looked cautiously at her, but dared not to make a sudden move. The two boys knew that she was one to be taken seriously. The laughing stopped and turned into an awkward silence.

Severus straightened. He glared at Lily and spat, "I don't need help from filthy little _mudbloods_ like her!"

Her eyes widened and blinked surprised at what she'd just heard. "_Fine_. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus_."_

Potter turned to Severus. "Apologize to her!" he commanded.

_He must be out of his mind, if he thinks I'm going apologize to her. Not after laughing__ with these idiots. She can take that apology and shove it!_

His thoughts were quickly interrupted, when he heard her shout at Potter, "I don't want him to apologize!" She glanced at the two boys. "You're as bad as he is!"

"What? I'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it's cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned around and left the two alone.

Severus realized because of Potter, he let his anger out on her. So he quickly went after her and called out her name. Even though, she was unresponsive, he ran after her. Once he was able to catch up, he spoke in a low tone, "_Lily_, I'm truly sorry, I should have not said that but—"

"I don't want your apology, we are no longer friends!" She turned around and left Severus standing there.

He quickly responded by yelling from a distance, "_FINE!_ I can find someone better anyway!" _That twit thinks she has it all figured out._

* * *

Potter and the crowd came rushing to Severus. He then used Levicorpus again on Severus, but this time Potter wanted to continue to torture him.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" The crowd cheered on, and Severus was too shocked with what had happened with Lily.

_I HATE James, because of him I lost Lily.__ How can my only friend betray me? I would have expected everyone else to laugh at me and bully me around, bu__t not her. Maybe I should have not called her that, but she should have realized that I was only angry. I didn't really mean it; I simply said it in the heat of the moment, but who am I kidding?_

_She's just like the rest of them, __if she won't accept my apo__logy, and then she's a shite friend, anyway. But now that I realize that none of that matters. She made it clear that her interest was in that conceited brute. I don't care. I can just as easily find someone to replace her, friends do come and go._

Severus grinned, even though he now had his trousers off. It was enough to scare everyone.

"What is so funny Snivelly?" asked Potter. He was quite puzzled that Severus was no longer angry, but instead he was happy in an intimidating way. Severus said nothing, but his twisted smile spoke of what was to come.

Suddenly, without warning, Severus managed to point his wand and undo the spell. At the same time, he cast a spell on Potter, sealing his mouth shut, along with having his underwear wedged in between his cheeks. Potter struggled to speak while circling himself like a dog chasing its tail.

"What was that Potter?" Severus asked daringly. He laughed as the crowd took a step back. "Looks like you'll have to wash your underwear, _too. _Have fun picking that out," he said with all the confidence he could muster. The crowd said nothing but once Severus was a few meters away, they laughed at Potter in amusement.

_And this is only the beginning to my revenge._ He smiled wickedly at thought alone.


End file.
